Heir to a Future Fate
by IndigoJenn
Summary: This author's take on what might have happened before Legolas arrived at Rivendell for the Council of Elrond


Heir to a Future Fate  
  
By: Jenn Untch  
  
Disclaimer/Setting: This piece is set before Legolas comes to Rivendell for the Council of Elrond. This is simply my thought on a conversation a father and son might have had.  
  
::Within the halls of Mirkwood, Legolas...son of Thranduil...considered his father in silence. It had been a long time coming, this conversation...this moment. But when it came, the son found that he was not ready...though his mind and pride might tell him otherwise. His heart was heavy with the knowledge his father had given him. Dark forces were amassing in Mordor...and the Ring of Power had been perceived. Now Elrond had summoned a council...so the free peoples of Middle-Earth might decide what was to become of the One Ring.::  
  
"Father..."::He began at last, seeing this as perhaps one of the only opportunities he might have to change his father's will in this regard.:: "I do not understand. Why must you remain? Elrond would welcome your words...as would Gandalf the Gray..."  
  
"You give me too much credit my son."::Thranduil chuckled softly, turning from his consideration of the wood to look upon Legolas.:: "And for that, I thank you. However...it was Gandalf's wish that you attend and speak as my representative for Mirkwood."  
  
::Such a thing stunned him, and for a moment it was seen in his visage. A thing which brought another chuckled from his father.::  
  
"You did not think Gandalf would forget you...did you? He remembers as do I your exchanges. And he spoke unto me that there would be a time when the son of Mirkwood would be needed. That time is now. Do not waver in your beliefs Legolas...for you know the power the ring can hold. You know that its danger is growing day by day...minute by minute. The dark shadow that has fallen over the lands of Mordor will soon sweep down upon us all if left unchallenged. And for Sauron to succeed..."  
  
"He needs the ring..."::Legolas murmured softly, inclining his head in true dismay of such ideas. He knew, as did many of his people, the destruction Sauron had brought once before. And he knew that it must not be allowed to happen again. Or this time, men and elves may not form an alliance to defeat their common foe. This time, there may not be a way to stop it.::  
  
"Yes my son...and that is why he must not get it."::Thranduil lay a hand upon his son's shoulder.:: "Gandalf was right to ask for you Legolas. Trust in what he says...for he has not led us astray in his thinking."  
  
"Yes Father..."::He said, the uncertainty now gone.:: "I shall speak for Mirkwood...and take to heart the words of Gandalf the Gray..."  
  
::There had been a passage of sorts, he believed as he left his father's presence. A passage into what he could not say. Yet to know that he would soon be in Rivendell challenged him in a way. To know that soon he would sit before Elrond, and speak on behalf of his people intrigued him. Who else might attend? What might be said? And further still? What would the outcome be? Who would be in the possession of the One Ring? That last was something of deep importance.::  
  
::Men, as had been proven by history, could not keep the Ring without losing themselves. Isildur had proven it. But were elves different? Could they be held from the tunnel of darkness that the ring gave? And...what if the ring were put into his hand? He paused then, looking out over the lands of his people. What would he, Legolas Greenleaf do?::  
  
::Two days after that sobering revelation, he arrived in Rivendell with a small party of his countrymen. They would sit with him and listen to the words of Gandalf the Gray and Elrond of Rivendell. Their wisdom would help him in this time where wisdom must not be lacking.::  
  
"We have come unto a strange and dark time."::One of those with him said as they dismounted their horses. Legolas nodded, pausing to consider the waterfalls that surrounded Rivendell. A beautiful place...one which would be sorely missed if put to the fires of Sauron. These ancient trees were never meant to be touched by such cruelty.::  
  
"The darkness is but a shadow...a possibility."::He said at last, turning to those with him.:: "The fate of our people has not be cast in stone."  
  
"But shall it be cast in blood Legolas?"::Another said, stepping forward.:: "Shall we allow our fate to be decided by men, and dwarves?"  
  
::This too had been his fear. He was no grand supporter of the dwarven people...and he knew the weakness of men...but to single out one race as superior would perhaps be all their undoing.::  
  
"Elrond has called upon each of the races to join together to decide. And we must speak as my father bade us on behalf of Mirkwood and the elven people. We cannot force men or dwarves to see our views...for that is not our way...nor is it possible. But we will speak true words and from that...perhaps our people can endure." 


End file.
